


The Arrangement

by BastetGoddess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Debt, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship, Healing, Love, Love at First Sight, Past Rape/Non-con, Repaying Debt, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetGoddess/pseuds/BastetGoddess
Summary: Daenerys is a hard working girl. Always has been. She's worked two jobs her whole life to help pay off her brother Viserys' debts and to keep a roof over their heads instead of following her own dreams. But one day, a debt that her brother owes becomes far more than her jobs as a cashier and waitress can pay for combined. He borrows money from a wealthy civilian consultant for the police, Jorah Mormont. Viserys has no money to pay him back so he offers the only thing he can think of, his sister. Daenerys agrees to stay with Jorah for the requested time. But to do what exactly? Will Jorah force her to pay off her brother's debts on her back while she stays with him? Or will he be the first person in her life to actually show her her worth?





	1. It Only Gets Worse

**I Don’t Own Game of Thrones, the Song of Ice and Fire or any of their Characters**

 

**It Only Gets Worse**

 

_Daenerys_

 

 

“Thank you, come again!” Daenerys says to the customer’s retreating back. The door shuts making the bell on the top ding and she lets out a sigh of relief and rests her chin on her palm. “ _Please_ don’t."

A chuckle came from her left as her coworker put down a box of contents. “Back again, eh?”

                                                                                                                                                                                              

Daenerys eyed the red-head with annoyance. “Honestly, Sansa, I don’t know what the man wants me to say. ‘Yes, sir, I know you asked for the pastry to be cold when you received it even though it just came out of the oven like they do every morning. Here, let me cool it down with my icy stare.’?”

Sansa tilted her head with a sly smile. “Like the one you’re giving me now?”

                                                                                                                                                                                             

She wasn’t amused. “That’s not funny.”

“It is too!” Sansa chuckled, opening the boxes. “My sister has the same look whenever her ex calls.”

“How is Arya by the way?” Daenerys asked.

“She’s good! She’s taken up fencing again.”

She smiled. “Oh, that’s great! How is she doing? I remember you telling me she took some classes before High School.”

Sansa nodded. “She’s a little rusty, but she’s picking up very fast. How about you? Have you applied for more courses this semester?”

Daenerys frowned slightly, fiddling with a strand of her silver hair. “Yes, about that.”

“Dany…” Sansa started.

“I can’t go to school full time while working two jobs.” She argued. “It’s too much, so I’ll just have put off Art school for a little longer.”

Sansa scowled. “You’ve been putting it off for over ten years now. You’re almost thirty!”

That made Daenerys roll her eyes. “Thank you for reminding me.”

“You can just quit one of the jobs!” She reasoned. “And by one, I don’t mean _this_ one because I would miss you too much. Come on, Dany, you’ve wanted to be a professional photographer for as long as I’ve known you!”

“Longer in fact.” She said. “I can’t even afford a decent camera, Sansa, how am I going to afford to pay for classes? And I can’t quit ”

The redhead thought for a moment. Then a gleam appeared in her eyes. “You can rent one from the electronic store. The fees aren’t so bad and as long as you return it in pristine condition and on time, so there’s no worry.”

“I appreciate the advice, Sansa, but I don’t think it will work.” Daenerys started to wipe down the counter. “I have enough payments to keep up with as it is.”

Sansa huffed. “Don’t you ever have a day off?”

“Sure!” She defended. Then muttered. “On Sundays when both places are closed.”

“I swear, Dany, you can’t keep paying off your brother’s debts all your life!”

“Shhh!” She hissed, looking around. Luckily none of the customers were paying attention. “Speak a little louder, will you? I don’t think the rest of London could hear!”

“Oh tush.” Sansa waved her hand. Then in a lower voice. “Viserys is sucking you dry for every penny you have and he’s never worked a day in his life.”

Daenerys frowned. She knew she was right. “What else am I supposed to do, Sansa? He’s the only family I have left. I can’t just abandon him.”

“How about I do it for you?” Sansa offered, making Daenerys hit her with a hand towel. “Just tell me where and when.” Daenerys laughed. “Seriously, Dany, why don’t you come stay with Arya and me? She wouldn’t mind.”

She smiled at the thought. “Gee, that sounds nice.” No more of Viserys’ nonsense or paying off his debts. She could actually do what _she_ wanted instead of dreading another failed ‘Get Rich Quick” scheme. “But I can’t. I’d never be able to sleep at night wondering what messes he's gotten himself into.”

Sansa wiped her hands on her apron and grumbled. “One of these days he’s going to get into too much debt that money won’t be able to save him.”

The tiny bell rung again, signaling the arrival of a new customer. The two girls stood up straight and greeted him with a smile. “Good morning!” Daenerys greeted. “Welcome to Sophie’s Cafe!” But when she finally got a good look at the new patron, she was struck stupid.

The man who walked in was certainly handsome, to say the least. He looked to be somewhere between his mid to late 40s. Six-foot-one, lightly tanned with blonde hair swept back, blue eyes as bright as the morning sky, a little shy of a beard, wearing a pair of dark blue bootcut jeans, white dress shirt, brown oxfords, and dark grey pea jacket.

Daenerys stared at him for a few seconds before Sansa elbowed her in the kidney, bringing her back to Earth. She cleared her throat and smiled in greeting. “Good Morning, Sir. What can I get you?”

The handsome stranger regarded her with a bemused expression before turning his eyes to the chalkboard behind her. “Forgive me.” He purred. “This is my first time at this establishment and I’m unfamiliar with the menu.” He returned his gaze to her, a flirtatious smile stretching his lips. “What do you recommend?”

His voice made her knees weak. It was soft as satin but also rough with hidden strength. It took her a moment before she remembered he’d just asked her a question. “Ah, well.” She took a quick glance at the menu. “Maybe something simple like sweet cinnamon milk tea?” She turned back to him. “It tastes good with biscuits. Especially choco leibniz. We actually make our own.” She reached into one of the baskets and pulled out a small plastic bag full of them.

He rests his arms on the counter and leans into her personal space. His face so close to hers it made her forget to breathe. “Did you make these biscuits?”

_Don’t blush! Whatever you do; don’t blush!_ She nodded. “I did, yes.”

Satisfied, he plucks the bag out of her hand. “I’ll take them. And the tea too.”

“Tea?” She asks, making him raise his brow. Then she remembers. “Oh right! Umm, what size would you prefer?”

“A medium will suffice.” He tells her. She gives him the total and he hands her his a card.

She swipes it. “May I have your name, Sir?”

                                                                                                                      

He grinned. “Jorah.”

She nodded, hoping her heart would stay in her chest. “It will be ready in a few minutes. Please, sit anywhere you like while I make it for you.” He nods with a thank you and walks away, taking a seat by the window.

Daenerys wasn’t sure how long she stared at him until Sansa came by and whispered in her ear. “Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” Her jaw snapped shut. “Don’t you have tea to make?”

She shook herself out of her stupor. “I’m working on it!” It didn’t take much to make sweet cinnamon milk tea, so she didn’t know why it took her a couple of tries before she actually got it right. Once she put the finishing touch of cinnamon on top, she called out, “Jorah?”

He’d been looking out the window but turned his head when she called him. He stood up and walked back to the counter. When he took the tea, “Thank you.”

Daenerys fought to keep from swooning at his voice. “You’re welcome. Do come again.”

He walked to the door and opened it, letting the bell jingled. “Will do, Daenerys.” When her eyes widened; he grinned and walked out.

Shocked, she reached for Sansa and pointed at the closed door. “Did you hear that?”

Sansa nodded. “Yes, he said ‘thank you’.”

“Not that!” Daenerys said. “How did he know my name?”

Sansa rolled his eyes. “Well, he might have gotten a clue from the name tag you have on.”

She looked down on her apron and her shoulders dropped. “Oh right. What’s the matter with me?”

Her coworker laughed pulled out more cups. “If I had to guess, I’d say you were attracted to the new stranger.”

                                                                                                                               

Daenerys looked at her with a small smile. “I think you’re right. He was handsome, wasn’t he?”

“Ask for his cell number if he comes in again.”

“Oh no!” She waved her hand. “Out of the question. I’m celibate, remember?”

Sansa narrowed her eyes. “Now, Dany, you have let somebody in some time.”

“No thank you.” She protested. “A relationship usually means that it will eventually lead to sex. Not something I’m interested in.”

“You just haven’t met the right one yet.” She giggled.

Daenerys raised a brow. “How is John doing?” Sansa cleared her throat and turned away. There was a buzz in her pocket and she pulled out her phone. “Bugger.”

“What is it?” Sansa asked.

She sighed. “It’s my job at the restaurant, one of the other waitresses has a fever and they want me to come in early today.”

“When?”

She checked the time and groaned. “At noon.” Which was less than a half hour away.

Sansa patted her back. “Go ahead. It’s slow today. I can cover it.”

Daenerys looked at her, unsure. “Are you sure, Sansa? Ellen isn’t due for another two hours.”

She shrugged. “I’ll manage. Go.”

She enveloped her in a hug and ran towards the back. “Thank you, Sansa! I owe you one!”

“You’ll owe me a girl’s night!” She heard call behind her.

“Deal!”

   

* * *

 

 “Beware, Dany, we have the blonde arse himself at table ten in your section.” Her fellow waitress Missandei told her when she came into the kitchen bringing in some empty plates.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes and peeked through the kitchen window to indeed see the face of every member of staff’s least favorite guest. Joffrey Baratheon. “Fan-fucking-tastic.” Nothing could please this boy. Spoiled rotten to the very core. No matter what happened there was always something wrong. The food didn't taste right. It took too long. Why are there leaves on my plate?

Everyone’s has had to deal with him once. And he _never_ tipped. If it wasn’t for the automatic charge with the large party that he would sometimes come with, we wouldn’t see a penny out of him.

“Who's the lucky girl this week?” Daenerys asked.

Missandei peaked. “Looks like the heiress Margaery Tyrell.”

“Maybe she’s nicer than his usual arm candy.”

He came in every week with a new hussy on his arm. Treated the staff like dirt. And never had anything nice to say.

Missandei gave her a pitiful glance. “Good luck.”

“I’m going to need it.” Daenerys replied. She’d already worked over ten hours today, covering for the girl who called in sick. What’s another hour or two of torture? She straightened her vest, pulled at the cuffs of her sleeves, wiped down her pants, grabs a basket of breadsticks, puts on her best smile, and went straight into the lion’s den. When she reached the table she greeted them. “Good evening, welcome to Stefano’s! My name is Daenerys and I will have the pleasure of serving you this evening. Can I get you something to drink?”

The blonde brat didn’t even lift his eyes from the menu. “We’ll take a bottle of your best champagne.”

She places down the breadsticks. “Right away, Sir.” She left for the back and took out a ice bucket and pulled it out on cart. She brought it back and showed it to him for good measure. “How is Dom Pérignon, Sir?”

“Fine, fine. Just pour us our glasses.” His eyes looked up at her in open challenge. “If you can manage?”

Biting her tongue, she kept smiling. “Of course, Sir.” She pulls the cork out without trouble and pours them their champagne. “Do you need more time or are you ready to order?”

His date Margaery speaks up first. “I’ll have the grilled fish with artichoke caponata.”

Daenerys wrote it on her pad and took the menu from before turning to Joffrey. “How about you, Sir?”

“The braised chicken all'arrabbiata.” He flips his menu shut and nearly throws it at her. “Make sure it comes out fast too.”

_Oh, I hate you already_. “As you wish, Sir.” She walks away and quickly put their order into the system. Whilst waiting she tends to her other tables. Making sure their food is satisfactory, that their drinks are full. Then she hears a snap of fingers and sees the man himself waving her over.

When she makes it to him, his first question is, “Can you move any slower? Nevermind, where’s our food? We’ve been waiting here for a while now.”

She checks her watch, her eyebrow going up at the entire eight minutes that have passed. “I’ll check on it right now, Sir.”

“Be quick about it.” He snaps.

Fighting not to roll her eyes, she nods and heads back to the kitchen. “Marco, his royal highness wants to know how much longer till his food will be ready. He’s withering away into the fattest nothing I’ve ever seen.”

The large french chef looks up at her and grins. “I’m just putting on the garnish, _tesoro_.” His head is bent over the two plates and then lifts them into the window. “Here you are!”

“ _Graci_ , chef.” She takes the plates and heads back to the table. “You ask and I shall serve. The grilled fish with artichoke caponata for you, ma’am.” The girl takes it gratefully. “And the braised chicken all'arrabbiata for you, Sir.”

As Daenerys put the plate in front of him, he grasps her wrist. “What is _this?_ ”

She tries not to yank her arm out of his grip as she looks at him with confusion. “Your order, Sir. The braised chicken all'arrabbiata.”

He scoffed, “I wait forever for this?” he shoves the plate away. “I’m not eating this shite.”

Well wasn’t that just great. “Would you like me to have the chef make you another, Sir?”

He let go of her wrist and shoved the plate back into her hands. “Take it back. I’ll just have a side salad. You can’t possibly mess that up.”

She nods and turns to walk away. But, his foot went out in front of hers and everything happened as if in slow motion. She falls to her knees and the plate slips from her fingers. It lands on the ground and shatters. The food explodes and the sauce from the chicken lands on her face. She feels more feet bump into her side but whoever it was didn’t fall over. But they couldn’t stop the contents of their tray falling on top of her, ruining her clothes and into her hair.

The entire restaurant goes dead quiet. Not a sound from anyone or anything except the sizzling sound from the kitchen.

Daenerys dares to lift her head up to see every person in the restaurant, both coworkers and customers, was looking straight at her. There’s a giggle behind her, coming from the Joffrey. Then he bursts into a fit of laughter. Pretty soon everyone else in the restaurant joins in. Echoes of spreading all over the room at my predicament. Everyone giggling and pointing fingers at her. Some of them even taking out their phones to take videos and pictures.

She hangs her head as the embarrassment sweeps over her entire being. But she then feels gentle hands on her arms and is being helped to her feet. Followed by a soothing voice. “You’re alright. Up you go.”

Daenerys looks up to see that it’s the same handsome stranger that she’d met earlier that morning at the cafe. Jorah. He was wearing the same clothes as he had when she saw him a few hours ago. There was no way she couldn’t stop herself from blushing this time. Making her almost glad for being covered in sauce and peppers.

He wasn’t laughing like the other patrons were. Instead, he looks at her with an expression that could only be described as pity. He pulls out a handkerchief from inside his jacket and hands it to her. “Here,”

“Thank you.” She takes it from him and dabs at her dirty face.

“Daenerys!” Shouts from her right and she flinches. It's her boss. “What do you have to say for this?” He asks gesturing to the mess around her.

She sighs. “That it was an accident, Petyr. I’d lost my footing and fell.” She knew he wouldn’t believe her if she’d told him the truth.

Speaking of which, Joffrey spoke up again. “I’ve never had such lousy service here, Petyr. I expected more from your restaurant.”

“My deepest apologies, Mr. Baratheon. Your dinner is on me tonight.” He offers him a kind smile.

Joffrey scoffed. "I disagree. Looks like it's on  _her_ _._ " He started laughing again and Daenerys hung her head in shame.

Petyr crosses his arms and scowls at hers. “Well considering the humiliation you’ve brought to this place of fine dining and to me, I don’t think you have what it takes anymore, Daenerys.”

She gasps, knowing what’s coming. “Petyr, please, I’m sorry. I need this job!”

He shakes his head. “Remove your belongings from your locker and leave. You may pick up your final check at the end of the week.” He holds out his hand. “Give me your apron. You are dismissed. Your tips as well. That should cover the broken dishes.”

“But…” She lets her hand fall to her side and takes out all of her cash tips and places them in Petyr’s hand. Then she unties her apron, handing that to him too. With one last glance at Jorah, whose expression had become unreadable, she heads towards the back. She fights back her tears as she clears out her locker. Ripping off her name tag and throwing it in the trash as she leaves the restaurant behind.

Little did she know that a pair of blue eyes were watching her as she left.

 

* * *

 

 There was hardly anyone on the bus on the way and the driver didn’t say anything about her messy appearance. Which Daenerys was grateful for. She’d been humiliated enough. The thirty-minute bus ride felt like hours. She couldn’t get home fast enough. Once it finally got to her stop, she hopped off, bidding a farewell to the driver as she walked the rest of the way to her family home.

The lights were off, so it meant Viserys was either not home or already in bed. Which didn’t bother her in the least. She did _not_ have the patience to deal with him and his problems tonight. She just wanted to wash this junk off and fall into bed.

She walked up to the second floor of their house, disposed of her dirty uniform and went into the restroom. She wrapped herself in a towel and took her hair out of its ponytail as she waited for the water to get warm. All she could think about was what she was going to do when she looked for a new job. Stefano’s was a five-star restaurant in London and with all those phones pointed at her, she knew whatever future career she had as a server was over. Once the water turned hot, she let the towel drop and got in. The hot spray rinsing out all of gunk and residue from her silver hair. A strange trait that everyone in her family on her father’s side had. She felt so sticky and gross. And humiliated. She hadn’t felt like this in years. The last time was fifteen years ago.

She shook her head, forcing the memory away before it could haunt her again. Once she was certain she was clean, she turned off the shower and toweled off. She combs her wet hair into a braid, changes into her pajamas, and then slips into bed. Her head hits her pillow with a moan of regret. It was only Monday. Could this week get any worse?


	2. Viserys’ Offer

**I Don’t Own Game of Thrones, the Song of Ice and Fire or any of their Characters**

**Viserys’ Offer** **  
**

 

Daenerys woke up to the blaring noise of her alarm. She reaches for it blindly without trying lift to the covers. Finding it, she smacks the snooze button and burrows deeper into her bed. Figured she could enjoy five more minutes of solace before she had to get up and get ready for work at the cafe. A groan tore out of her throat when she realized that she was going to need to look for another place of employment.

She’d just payed off a £700 debt that Viserys owed to a “friend” two weeks ago. He was getting into more trouble with owing money more than she can keep up in paying it. But what  can she do? It was proven when she was twenty-one that she couldn’t leave him alone. Once he’d bartered their house for a payment and she had to give up two months of her salary in order to pay it off.

The alarm went off again and she turned it off, throwing off the covers with a huff. She stared with at the blurry red numbers as her vision slowly cleared. 5AM. The cafe opens at 7 but she and whoever else is scheduled in the morning have to be there by 6 so they can the pastries in the oven and the coffee brewed so everything was fresh. Unlike herself.

She lets out a yawn as she stretches her arms over head. Her bones cracking back into place as she rolled her neck. Getting up from the bed, she heads to looks out the window. Outside she could see that it was still dark. Stars were still visible in the sky, the sun a ways off. It was going to be a long hard day. She could feel it. But she still had to get to work.

Heading to the dresser, she took her hair out of its braid and brushed it free of its tangles before tying it up into a high ponytail. It had grown a lot in the last couple of years. Now reaching down to her waist. Her brother thought it looked strange and that she should cut it short like when they were younger. But she liked it long. Always had. So she did. However, it would get in the way so she always had to have it back when she was at work in either a braid or a ponytail. And she works so much that she never had any real reason to style it for anything. Something she accepted as soon as her brother first started borrowing money.

As she stare at herself in the mirror to put on some light makeup, she catches something at the corner of her dresser. It’s the handkerchief that the man from yesterday had given her. She’d almost forgotten about it. After she took her shower, she cleaned it off in the sink. Looking closer, she notices the letters stitched in on the corner. J-M. Must be his initials. But she couldn’t remember what his name was to save her life. Shrugging, she slips it into her purse and resumes getting ready.

It takes her fifteen minutes to get dressed. Settling on a simple black turtleneck with dark blue jeans and a pair of high tops, she leaves her room. She checked the weather app on her phone and thought it best if she took her quilted parka. Next she grabbed her apron, keys, purse and heads down the hall. Stopping by Viserys’ room and knocking on his door. “Viserys?”

There’s a shuffle in the room and a grumbled, “What?”

The walk to the bus stop was simple enough. “I’m off to work now and I’ll be stopping by the market on the way home. Is there anything you want me to get for you?”

“Coffee and deodorant.”

She adds it to her list. “Anything else?”

“No. I’ll text you” She’s about to walk away when he calls again. “Dany?”

“Yes?”

“The electric bill came in yesterday and it’s due soon. It’s on the kitchen counter.”

Daenerys thought it best not argue with him. It was too early. She has a bus to catch and if they got into it now, then there was no way she was going to make it to work on time. So she just rolls her eyes and walks down the stairs. Sure enough, she spies the unopened envelope on the kitchen counter amongst other utility bills and subscribed magazines. She’ll deal with it once she gets home this afternoon.

The fifteen minute walk to the bus stop is pleasant enough. Daenerys likes it because it's quiet. Their house was several blocks away from the closest neighborhood. Sometimes defined as “The House on the Hill”. Not that it was really a bad thing. Their house was nice. It was well structured lovely house that has been in the family for generations. Built by her great great great grandfather and his family. But keeping it up by herself was a nightmare. She had to learn plumbing on her own to cut costs on repairs for whenever something was wrong. Viserys refuses to even wash the dishes let alone call a plumber or repairman to have something fixed. Hell, if she had the time, she’d have her own handyman services. Or handy _woman_ she’d prefer.

The bus pulls in just as she arrives. She greets the busdriver, scans her pass and takes a seat by a window. Pulling out her earpieces, she turns on her music and relaxes the rest of the way. Music,books and movies are her only peace in the world. The only ways she’s able to escape reality. Even if it’s only for a few minutes.

The bus stops across the street from the cafe and she hops out. It’s starting to get light but there still weren’t many cars driving by. She crosses the street, knocks on the cafe door and waits shivering in her parka.

In her peripheral vision, she notices a lone car parked on the side of the street. A silver Ford C-Max Hybrid. An electric car. But the fact that it was the only car parked on that side of the street was what confused Daenerys.

What was someone doing here so early in the morning? Surly they couldn’t be waiting for the cafe to open. It wouldn’t be for another hour. She also noticed that the car had an occupant on the driver’s side. A hand was resting out of the window with a smoking cigarette in hand. She couldn’t see into the window from where she was standing to see who it was. All she could tell from the hand was that the person was male.

The jingle of the door brings her head forward and the first thing she sees is Sansa’s smiling face. “Morning, Dany!”

Daenerys completely forgets about the strange car and walks through the threshold. “Hey!”

Sansa moves to the side so she can get in. “Sorry I didn’t hear you. I was getting the dairy products from the freezer.

“It’s fine!” She shuffled in, closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

The stranger from the car watched as the silver-haired beauty got safely into the cafe. He’d parked at the spot several minutes before the scheduled arrival of the morning bus. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it as he waited. When the bus did arrive, he stayed in the car watched.

Just as he had been informed, at almost six-o'clock she comes out of the bus and crosses the street to the cafe. She knocks on the door and waits to be let in. He takes another smoke from the cigarette and watches. He keeps one hand on the steering while the other with relaxes with the cigarette out the window.

 _She does this every morning?_ He thought as he watched her shiver. Had to give her credit that she was certainly committed.

Whilst she was waiting, she spotted his parked car. She looked around, probably to see if there were any others but saw none. It was just him. She squinted her eyes as if she was trying make out what he looked like from behind the windshield. Before she could get a good look, the door to the cafe opens. She’s greeted by her coworker and walks in out of the cold.

With a chuckle, he takes a final puff out of the cigarette before flicking out of the window. Satisfied that she got in safe and sound, there was no other reason for him to stick around. He starts the car and drives away.

 

* * *

 

“How was work last night?”

Sansa’s question caught Daenerys off guard and she paused on her way to the back room. “Oh, well…” She knew that she was going to have to tell someone eventually. So she sighed as she unzipped her coat. “I got fired.”

That made her friend pause. “What? _You_ got fired?”

“Yep.” Daenerys called as she hung up her coat and purse, tying on her apron. She clocked in and walked back into the front, grabbing some coffee filters.

Sansa was still in the same spot gawking at her. “What happened?”

“It was more of a who happened.”

“A who?”

“Yep again.” Daenerys, flipped on the switch to the coffee maker and pulled out their brand of coffee grounds.

Sansa flipped the lock on the door and crossed her arms. “Alright, who's ass do I need to kick and when do I get to kick it?”

“Your ex fiance and never.”

Her eyes widened. “Joffrey Baratheon?”

“The same!” Daenerys said with a fake cheerful voice.

Sansa groaned and yanks at one of her dutch braids. “Good God, I haven’t seen him in ages. What did he do?”

“He gave me a hard time as he did every other server.” Daenerys started. “But he thought he’d go the extra mile and trip me. Literally.”

“He what?”

“Stuck his foot out infront of mine.” She ground out. “Making me fall over, dropping the plate, having another server trip over me, and dropping all of the food that was on their trey onto me.”

“Good God.”

“Oh there’s more.”

“No!”

Daenerys shuddered at the memory. “Remember that really handsome man yesterday morning?” Sansa nodded. “Well, he saw the whole thing.”

Sansa’s stood there and gaped at her. “You’ve got to be joking.”

“I wish.” She pulled out some of the biscuit bags and placed them in the baskets. “Not only that, he helped me to my feet and gave me a handkerchief.”

That brought out a smile from her friend. “Well that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Then my boss Petyr came forward blaming me, kissed Joffrey’s ass like it was minty fresh, and fired me.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I forgot that he was your boss.” She’d had her fair share of run ins with Petyr herself. He was an old friend of her family’s but they later cut ties when he tried to sleep with her mother even though she was happily married to her father. “He’s been a thorn in everyone’s side since my dad beat him bloody for trying to sleep with my mum.”

“Didn’t you say once that he’d slept with you aunt as some sort of revenge?”

She nodded. “Yep. Aunt Lysa has always had a massive crush on him ever since they were all kids from what I’ve been told. They grew up together. She liked him, he liked my mum and my mum liked my dad.” She shivered. “I’d thought Aunt Lysa had gotten over him when she got married. But I guess it was only a ploy to make him jealous. It certainly backfired though. After she found out why he seduced her, she threw him out in nothing but his birthday suit.”

Daenerys blinked. “Well that would piss anybody off.”

“Yes, but you have to admit that he had it coming.”

“I think he still does.”

The girls spent the remainder of the morning preparing the cafe for the morning rush. Several of the pastries were about to come out of the oven and they still had ten minutes before they opened. Luckily they were good at their jobs and fast. Aside from the two of them, there’s Sophie, the owner of the cafe. Who is also the baker and has her hands full with everything in the back. So everything was finished within a timely manner just as they opened the doors for business. It was Saturday, so they weren’t expecting much of a crowd until the afternoon.

But when Daenerys opened the door, she was greeted with the first customer of the day who’d never been there before. “Missandei?”

Her ex coworker let a breath of relief and wrapped Daenerys in a comforting hug. “Oh, Daenerys, I’m so sorry for what happened last night! I knew Joffrey was a prick but I never thought he would go that far.”

Daenerys hugged her back. “It’s not your fault. I knew what I was walking into the moment he sat down. He just caught me off guard.”

Missandei pulled away with an understanding nod. “Maybe you could come by later today and ask Petyr for your job back.”

“Oh no!” They both turned to see Sansa coming over, shaking her head. She puts her arm around Daenerys and glares at Missandei. “No one treats my Dany like trash and expects her to go back.”

Missandei nodded in understanding. “Of course. Petyr certainly doesn’t deserve you. He’ll regret it soon enough. Noone is as efficient as you, that’s for sure. It won’t be the same without you there.”

Daenerys notices Sansa staring at one of the signs in the window before a grin spreads on her face. “You say you’ll miss working with, Dany?” Missandei nodded. “Well why not work here? We’re hiring.”

Her ex coworkers eyes widen at the suggestion. “Here?” She looks around with interest. “Do you get tips?”

They both nod and Sansa, speaks up. “Not as good as Stefano’s, I’m sure. But we’re pretty close here. Aren’t we, Dany?” She squeezes her shoulder in emphasis.

She grunts with a chuckle. “Yes, we are.”

Missandei nods with a grin. “Count me in.”

 

* * *

 

Daenerys struggles to get the keys to her front door open due to her arms full with bags with groceries. It took a couple of tries, but she finally managed to get it open. She’s surprised to see that the lights are off when she calls out to her brother, “Viserys!” Kicking the door shut, she heads to the kitchen. “Can you give me a hand with these? Please?” She lifts them onto the counter. “Viserys?” She listened towards  No response. “Bugger. Fine, I’ll take care of it.” She suddenly takes a sniff and grimaces. “Ugh, Viserys, I thought we talked about smoking. Do it either in your room or outside.” Again, no response. “One day, I will find your stash and toss it.”

She readies a kettle and fills it with water. She sets it on the stove and puts away the groceries begrudgingly. Muttering to herself about her brother’s incompetence and uselessness. It takes her little longer than she likes to put everything way to the extra things her brother asked her to get. Of course he decided to send them while she was at the checkout.

She finishes in time for the kettle to start whistling. Taking out a tea bag, she pours the hot water into a mug, and then drops in two sugar cubes. Her eyes land on the newspaper sitting on the kitchen table and picks it up flipping to the Help Wanted section, picks up her tea, and heads to the living room. Not taking her eyes up from the newspaper, she calls out to him, “I should start charging you for the chores you _don’t_ do.”

“What an excellent idea.”

Daenerys had already brought the cup of hot tea to her lips when an unfamiliar voice spoke out, causing her to spit it out in shock. Lowering the newspaper, she finally noticed the silhouette of a man sitting on one of the loveseats in her darkened living room.

She could vaguely make him out from where she stood. The only color she saw was the little orange light coming from a lit cigarette which he brought to his mouth. The stranger chuckled and put it out in the ashtray. Uncrossing his legs, he stood up, revealing his large stature. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Daenerys finally found her voice. “Who...who are you.” There was something about his voice that was familiar. That sultry seductive voice. _Who was he?_

He walked forward with slow steps, their sounds echoing around them. “I’d hoped you would remember.” He comes closer as she remains rooted to the floor. “But in your defence, you only heard my name once.” He steps into the light, his face now in full view. When he notices the recognition in her face, he smiles. “Hello again, Daenerys.”

Daenerys finally found her voice after a few seconds of gaping like a fish. “You!” It was the man from yesterday! The very same! What the hell was he doing in her house? Before she could ask him, they were interrupted by an overly cheerful voice.

“Daenerys!” Came from her brother as he walked down the stairs.  “There’s my beautiful sister!” He was wearing his best clothes and a smile so wide she thought it would crack his face. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and drops a kiss on her cheek. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

She pulls away from him and backs up a couple of steps. “ _We?_ ”

Viserys laughed nervously and gestured to the man standing now leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. “This is Jorah Mormont. An old friend.”

Her brow went up, as well as her doubt. “Is that so? Well as it so happens, Jorah and I have already met.”

This seemed to please Viserys. “Oh really? Perfect, then there’s really no need for an introduction.”

She crossed her arms. “Oh no, please do. What is _he_ doing here in _our_ house?”

For some reason her irritation brought another chuckle from Jorah, making her swing her gaze to him. “Yes, Viserys, do tell your sister why I’m here.” His smile turned sinister. “Inform her on what you’ve done that has brought me here for compensation.”

 _That_ got her immediate attention. “Compensat⎯” She looked back and forth at both of them and Viserys’ sheepish looked confirmed it. “Oh no, Viserys you didn’t!”

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep from losing his cool. “I borrowed a small sum from Mr. Mormont here and I need to pay it back.”

Her eyes narrowed. “And when you say ‘I’, I presume you mean _me_.” At his silence she sighed in frustration. She turns back to their “guest”. “My deepest apologies for my twit of a brother’s shenanigans.” She glared at her brother, daring him to comment. Wisely he kept quiet. She lets out a sigh of defeat. “I’ll write you a check, Mr. Mormont. Hang on.” She gets her purse from the kitchen and searches for her checkbook. “How much does he owe you.”

Mr. Mormont’s eyes meet Viserys’. “£10,000.”

Her head swings up and she can’t contain her shock. “What!? Ten thousand…” She turns to her brother, her earlier irritation now turning into fury as she grips the checkbook in her hand. "Viserys, what did you do?”

Viserys looked down at his feet, unable to meet her eyes. “I thought I’d finally found a way to make us rich, Dany. But,” He looked to Mr. Mormont. “But it didn’t work out as good as I had hoped.”

“Viserys.” Daenerys did her best not to scream. “How am I supposed to pay for this? I just lost my job at the restaurant yesterday and even if I still had it…” She threw her arms up. “I wouldn’t be able to pay this with three months of salary from both jobs combined. What was your grand plan to get you out of mess this time.”

He was now showing fear. As much as he should. “Well, the thing is.” He looks away. “Mr. Mormont and I have come to an agreement.”

She was already dreading it. “And what was this _agreement?_ ”

Before he could respond, Mr. Mormont speaks up. “You, Daenerys.”

Her heart started to speed up. “What?”

He moved away from the wall and took a step toward her. “In exchange, your brother,” He gestures a brow at him. “has offered that you come live with me at my estate for as long as I choose. Agree to this, and I will forget the debt.”

She gulped, blood pounding in her ears. “What if I don’t agree to this.”

“Well,” He laid a heavy hand on Viserys’ shoulder. His tone dropping to a growl, “Should you decide not to, I fear that your brother will have a very hard time explaining to the authorities what he exactly did with the money that I loaned him.”

Viserys looked at her with tears brimming in his eyes. “Dany, please.”

She let out a harsh breath. Disbelief filling her to the core. “You snake. I should let him do worse.”

“Hear that, Viserys?” Mormont leans in close to his ear. “I think you’ve pissed her off for the last time.”

He sniffed. “I’m begging you, Dany. I’m your brother, you can’t abandon me.”

“Brother? You can’t be serious!” She began to feel tears of her own filling her eyes. Never in her life has she ever felt such betrayal. “I’m your sister, and you just offer me up for trade like some whore! How could you do this to me? I’ve been paying off your debts alone for the last nine years and this is how you repay me?”

“Please, Dany, please!” He sobbed. Never before had he looked so weak. He wasn’t crying for what he was putting her through. He was terrified of going to prison.

Her eyes never left his when she asked, “How long would I have to stay with you in order to pay off this debt.”

Mormont regarded her with interest. “A month would suffice.”

She shuddered. An entire month with a complete stranger. Handsome or not, that's what he was. A stranger. Someone she didn’t know. Considering her options, she leans in close to her brother’s face. “Give me one good reason why I should agree to these terms, Viserys. Just one.”

He blinked several times as he thought of a useful enough excuse. She almost recants when he suddenly bursts out. “You promised father.” When she stiffened, he knew he struck her. “When he told you mother died giving birth to you, you promised him that you would do _anything_ to keep me safe so you could make up for it. Remember.”

Damn him, she did remember. It was seventeen years ago when made that promise. She had been thirteen at the time and Viserys had been 18. Once that information had been released to her, both of them wouldn’t let her forget it ever again. Somehow she knew that that promise would come back to haunt her one day. Seems like this was it.

Finally getting her voice back, she whispers. “I hate you.” He thought that meant she refused, because he started to shake uncontrollably. But then she said, “Let him go. I’ll do it.”

Mormont let him go immediately with a scoff. “She certainly has bigger balls than you, leech.” He turned to her. “I’ll wait here while you pack.”

She feels numb. “What can I bring?”

“Anything you want.” He tells her. “I want you to be comfortable”

A scoff escaped her. “Somehow I doubt that.” She misses his flinch and heads up the stairs. She’s in a daze as she fills her suitcase with with clothes and personal products. She packs a few books and her laptop too. Her gaze lands on a stuffed dragon she’s had since she was young. She’d won it at a carnival by getting all the balls in a basket. She gives it a soft glance, she puts it in her bag. With one last glance at her room, she turns off the light and walks out.

Mormont and Viserys are still where she left him. She stares at her brother with contempt as she walks down the stairs. Her anger towards growing with each step.

“Dany⎯”

“Shut up.” She cut him off. “Don’t say anything else. I fear that I may actually hurt you if you open your mouth.”

“May I?” Mormont had taken a step beside her, offering his hand toward her suitcase.

She looks at him, her expression calm. “Please.” She hands it to him and takes it with a nod. “Thank you.”

He bows his head gently. “Of course.”

She looks at him suspiciously. For some reason, she felt that his offer was truly sincere. But she has yet to learn of his true motives. Maybe he was putting on an act until she made it to his house. Once she would step through his threshold, her fate would be unknown. All she could do was hope that this was the last time Viserys gets into this kind of trouble.

She gives one more smoldering glance. “I hope the guilt eats you from the inside out, brother. Had it not been for the promise I made years ago, I’d let him turn you in. Remember that.”

Mormont walked to the front door and held it open for her. Curling her hands into fists she walks outside and he shuts the door behind her. His voice is gentle but stern, “Come.” As he gestures towards the driveway.

She takes a deep breath, and proceeds forward. 


	3. Daenerys’ Predicament

**I Don’t Own Game of Thrones, the Song of Ice and Fire or any of their Characters**

**Daenerys’ Predicament**

 

Daenerys takes each step with extreme care. She feared that if she were to make any sideways move, she’d lose whatever composure she had left. Not that she didn’t have the right to scream her heart out. Her world’s been turned upside down due to the fact that her stupid older brother had gotten himself into another financial crisis.

But his crisis quickly turned her crisis. £10,000 the fool had borrowed without even considering the possibilities of what would happen if he couldn’t pay it back. He’d concluded that the only way to pay it off would be to barter her off in exchange. Which was a complete and utter betrayal that she could barely fathom.

Which was what brought her here. Because of a promise she had made from her childhood, she agreed to go and live with a complete stranger for an entire month. Which could mean anything. The man’s name was Jorah Mormont. A stranger who was apparently wealthy enough to loan that kind of money about. He was also handsome. But still a stranger to her nonetheless.

A shine caught her eye and she then noticed his car. It was its familiarity that made her pause. It was an electric silver Ford C-Max Hybrid “I’ve seen this car before.” She narrowed her eyes at the man when he popped open the trunk in silence. “This morning in fact.” He remained silent as he placed her bag inside. “Outside of the cafe.” Still nothing. Finally she’d had enough. “If I’m going to be staying with you for an entire month to do only heaven knows what, the least you can do is answer my questions!”

He shut the trunk and looked at her over his shoulder. “There’s more than one?”

She crossed her arms. “I’m serious.”

“Very well.” He closed the trunk and walked to the left side of the car, opening the passenger door. “If you please.”

Uncrossing her arms, she begrudgingly makes her way over. Muttering, “‘Don’t get in car with a stranger.’ They said. Look at me now.” She swore she heard him chuckle after he’d shut the door. Her glare never left her face as she buckled herself in and waited for him.

He shut the door and turned the key in the ignition. When he noticed her raised brow he turned to her. “Yes?”

She tilted her head towards the buckle. “Put your bloody seatbelt on.”

His gaze swung down and he laughed. “Ah, concerned for me are you?”

She scoffed. “Hardly. I intend to come back in one piece and if you drive without your seatbelt, those chances slim down.”

“Right.” The playful tone had left his voice. He started the car and backed out of the driveway. Once they were on the road, he said, “You mentioned that you had questions.”

She cleared her throat. “Yes. First, was it you that was parked outside the cafe this morning?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“How long were you there for?”

He thought for a moment. “A half an hour at the most.”

She tightened her jaw. “So you were waiting for me then?”

“Yes.”

Her hands curled into fists. “Have you been following me? If so, then how long?”

“I am _not_ a stalker.” He bit out. “So no, I haven’t been following you.”

That had to be a lie. “Then am I supposed to believe that it was a coincidence that you just happen to show up at _both_ of my places of employment?”

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. “You’re right on it not being a coincidence. However, I felt it was necessary to know your routine.”

“Why?” This was starting to really get on her nerves.

His grip on the steering wheel loosened slightly. “During your stay, I will be driving you to and from work.”

Her jaw dropped in astonishment. “I beg your pardon, Sir, but I’m a grown woman!”

That brought a smirk to his lips as he cast a glance at her with appraisal. “So you are. And a beautiful one at that.” He chuckled. “I may be old, but I’m not blind.”

She immediately brought her arms up to cover herself, nevermind the turtleneck. “Anyway, I am perfectly capable of getting myself to work without trouble.”

“I’m sure you can.” He said, looking back at the road. “Be that as it may, while you are with me, I will be taking you to work. If I am for some reason unable to do so, I will send for someone to get you.”

She cleared her throat. “Is there any point in arguing with you?”

He chuckled. “No, because I usually win.”

“You won’t win too many with me.” She promised quietly.

“I’ve been looking to meet my match.”

“How did you know where I worked?”

“Your brother.”

She grunted. “Of course. What do you do?”

“Do?”

“For work.” She clarified. “What do you do for work?”

He sighed. “I’m a civilian consultant for Scotland Yard.”

“Oh?” This was in fact rather interesting. “What field exactly?”

“Homicide.”

“Ah. Murders, fantastic.” She mused.

“I prefer that over sex crimes.” He shuddered. “Too much of that will ruin someone.”

“And this helps you afford a £10,000 loan to someone? I should see if they’re accepting applicants.”

He could sense her sarcasm and let a ghost of a smile touch his lips. “It pays well, but not _that_ well. My father was a CEO of a major business company in France. That in turn had many other sister companies as well. Still are successful to this day. He sold a few after he retired. They still make plenty of money to this day.”

“Mormont is your last name, yes?” At his nod, she continued. “You wouldn’t be related to Jeor Mormont, would you?”

“He was my father.”

“You…” She pointed at him. “ _You’re_ Jeor Mormont’s son?”

“I am.”

She shook her head to clear it. “Small world.”

“I suppose it is.”

“Now here is the most important question.”

“Go on.” He encouraged her.

“When did you and my brother agree to use me in exchange for the money?”

His gaze hardened. “A little over a week ago was when he made the offer. When the payment was due. I’d only accepted it just recently.”

She kept silent for several seconds before she found her voice. “And he just gave me up like that?”

He snorted. “Not before groveling on his knees, begging for more time.”

“You weren’t going to hurt him, were you?” She enquired. He may be a traitorous coward, but he was still her brother.

“No.” He assured her. “I was just going to turn him in to Scotland Yard.”

“What did he do with the money?”

He let out a regrettable sigh. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“He offered _me_ to pay off a debt in exchange so he wouldn’t go to prison.” She said through gritted teeth. “Yes, I want to know.”

“Cocaine.” he muttered.

The tenseness left her instantly. “What?”

He clicked his tongue. “Your brother used the money to buy a brick of cocaine. He intended to break it, sell it off for several hundred pounds per ounce.”

“Are you serious?”

“It worked for a while, then he got careless.” He rolled his eyes. “He tried showing off to his mates by giving them some “samples”. They in turn told their friends and so on and so forth. Next thing you know, he was out of produce, and he spent the money he’d already made on lottery tickets.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “So, am I hearing this right? Viserys borrowed money from you, used it to buy cocaine, game some away for free, ran out, and then spent the rest of the money on _lottery tickets_?”

“That is exactly correct.” He confirmed.

She bit at her nails. “That bloody idiot! No wonder he got scared when you threatened to report him. Drug possession with purpose to distribute is a serious crime.” She laughed. “And he rather see me staying with some man to save his own ass.”

He tensed again, “Daenerys⎯”

She held up her hand. “Please, I don’t want to hear any more. Can you just drive?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

They were both silent for the rest of the trip. Which took about twenty minutes before something caught her eye. It was a large mansion. “Good God, is this your house?” It was Victorian Manor that sat on at least two acres of land.

Jorah chuckled as he pulled the car into a gavel road. “Everyone’s get’s the same reaction when they first see it.”

“Are you surprised?” She asked him.

He put the car in park. “Less and less every time. Shall we?” She nodded and he got out of the car. Then came around to her side and opened the door. “Come then.” She grabbed her purse, hopped out and watched as he took out her suitcase from the trunk.

“Is it bad that I was half expecting to see a line of staff waiting at the door?”

“I gave them the week off, they’ll be back on Tuesday.” She blinked at him and he started laughing. “I only have a gardener, maid and grocery shopper. The gardener comes everyday while the maid and shopper come once a week. That’s the only staff I have. I’m not particularly fond of crowded places and I like the quiet.”

She smiled gently. “I agree. That’s one thing I liked about our house. It was small, but it was at the top of the hill, no visitors. And Viserys was rarely around so I usually got the place to myself.” She stopped when she noticed him staring at her thoughtfully. Reminding her of why she was really here. “Right, so let’s get this going then.”

He too shook his head as if to clear it, and led her to the front door. His keys jingled as he put it in the lock and pushed it open. “Please, come in.” She did as he asked and tried not to let her eyes bulge at the enormity. It was immaculate! Not a piece of furniture out of place. Everything seemed to go together while it also remained eclectic.

“This way. You will be staying in one of the guest bedrooms.” He said, showing her to the stairs. She followed him up to the second floor. He leads her down the hall and takes her to a mahogany door. “This will be your room.” The door opens and she peaks inside.

It’s well put together. The walls are painted a very light spring green, white curtains hung from the windows, queen-sized bed had beige blankets with matching green pillows, small couch in the corner of the room.

“This room over here,” He showed her the door on the other side of the room. “will be your lavatory. Everything you should need is accounted for.”

She looks around the room in both awe and fear. This is to be her home, but also her prison. Turning to look at him, she asks, “What exactly are your plans with me, Mr. Mormont?”

“Jorah, please.” He insisted.

“Fine, Jorah,” She tried. “Well, what are your intentions towards me?”

His hands went into his pockets. “For you to live here with me as my guest.”

Her brow rose. “That’s all?”

“Yes.”

He was being much too vague and she wasn’t having it. “To do what exactly?”

“Anything you’d like.” He said. “I simply would like the pleasure of your company.”

“So all you’re looking for is a companion?” She inquired.

He shrugged. “More or less.”

She rubbed her forehead. “You couldn’t have just met someone at the local pub then?”

Daenerys wasn’t paying attention because just a second later, Jorah had taken a few steps in her direction. “No, I wanted you.”

Was he getting closer? She felt herself backing away. “Meaning what exactly?”

Somehow, he’d managed to back her against a wall and cage her in his arms. “I don’t want just anyone’s company.” He leaned in closer, his breath on her lips. “The moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to get to know you.”

She was blushing so hard that blood was pounding in her ears. But she kept her voice firm. “Well these days, _Jorah_ , when you’re attracted to someone, you ask them out for coffee or lunch. You don’t make them stay under the same roof with you for a month.”

“Your brother owes me a debt.” He reminded her. “And answer me truthfully. Is the idea of staying with me really so bad, that you’d rather it be some other bloke who would take his debt from your body?”

The idea made her ill. But it also made her pause. “Wait...so you don’t...want to sleep with me?”

The pupils in his eyes dilated as they gazed down at her lips. His voice dropping down to a sultry purr, “Oh, make no mistake, Daenerys, I do.” He leaned into her ear. “But I want you to be a willing participant. I’m a patient man, I can wait and you would be worth it.”

Her voice shook. “And if I don’t want to.”

His head pulled away, his eyes becoming lustful. “Then I won’t make you. But…” He leaned in close again. “You will.” He pulled away again, taking several steps back. “Make yourself at home. Please, call me if you need anything at all.” He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Daenerys stood there against the wall, her legs shaking. Finally, they gave away. She landed on the floor in a heated mess. Her heart was pounding. Breathing irregular. All from a man that she didn’t even know! Her _captor!_ What was she thinking? Why was her _body_ reacting the way it was?

“Oh bugger!” Her hand curled into a fist. “Viserys you are going to pay for this!” But until then she had another problem. Try and not to get attached to her captor.

And she was already failing!


	4. Jorah’s Terms

**I Don’t Own Game of Thrones, the Song of Ice and Fire or any of their Characters**

 

**Jorah’s Terms**

 

 

A WEEK AND A HALF EARLIER…

 

 

_Hmm, so this is where he lives._ Jorak mused as he took in his surroundings. The Targaryen house was a cozy little abode just outside of London. He had to give credit that it was a rather nice place. But he also hoped that Viserys would be able to keep it up after he pays him back. £10,000 may not seem much to him, but it was still _his_ money. It was time to pay the piper.

His thoughts came to a halt as his eyes landed on the photos on the wall behind a couch in the family room. There he saw several pictures of Viserys and his family. He knew that his parents and older brother were deceased so all the family he had left was his little sister. Whose best picture was of her in what appeared to be her high school graduation.

He lingered on her face for a moment. She looked familiar. And it wasn’t like silver hair was a common hair color. Where had he seen her before?

His thinking was interrupted when he heard keys jingle in the door. Ah, Viserys was home. Was he in for a surprise.

“Dany!” He yelled as he shut the door behind him while staring at a few pieces of mail in his hand. “The internet is overdue! I thought you were going to pay it yesterday.”

Jorah decided to let his presence be known. “Hello, Viserys.”

The man in question yelped as soon as he heard his voice. He jumped back, mail slipping from his hands and scattering on the floor. “Who’s there?”

“It’s only me.” He stepped into the light.

Viserys let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, Jorah, my old friend!”

                                                                                                                           

Jorah waved. “I found your spare key and let myself in. I hope you don’t mind?”

He gulped. “Of course not! You are most certainly always welcome here. Can I offer you some tea?”

“Thank you.” His reply was flat. “Put the kettle on. I’ll make myself comfortable and then we can _talk._ ”

Viserys coughed. “Of course, I look forward to it.”

_Oh, I bet you are._ Jorah thought as the other man went into the kitchen. He’d loaned the money to him two months ago and it was time to pay up. The private investigator that he hired had been following him ever since. And he had uncovered some interesting information. Information that Jorah was prepared to use unless Viserys paid up.

The man in question returned to the family room with a tray in his hands. “Here we are. I hope you like chamomile.”

“It’s fine.”

“Milk or sugar?”

“Two cubes will be just fine.”

He let two cubes of sugar drop into the tea before handing it to him. Jorah took it with a nod of ‘thank you’ and leaned back against the couch.

Viserys took his own seat opposite of him, lifting the cup to his lips. He lets out an exaggerated sigh of bliss. “I love a good cup of tea. Don’t you, my friend?”

“Let’s skip the pleasantries,” Jorah said after taking a sip and put the cup down. “You know why I’m here.”

The other man choked on his tea and offered a sheepish smile. “Ah, yes, about that…”

“Where’s my money, Viserys? I’ve lent you a sufficient amount of funds to help out with your little schemes.” He tapped his finger on his crossed knee. “Payment due.”

The adams apple in the other man’s throat went up and down. “Absolutely! I certainly will! But, you see, the problem with that is...I don’t have it yet.”

Jorah’s eyes narrowed. _I knew it._ “Oh, what a shame.”

Viserys lifted his hands with a nervous laugh. “But don’t worry, I’ll get it to you soon! I swear!”

He fought not to roll his eyes. “I want my money now, as was agreed when I wrote you the check.”

“It’s a little more tricky than that. You see, I lost it. At a casino.”

“Casino? You bet it all, did you?”

“I did, and I lost it all in a bad game of poker.”

This was getting a little tedious even for him. Enough was enough. “I think that just about settles for your excuses, you Git. You really think I would just let you take my money and not keep watch on it?” He opened his satchel and took out a manila envelope, throwing it on the table while giving him a pointed look. “Open it.”

The now sweaty man took the envelope and opened its contents. He looked and flipped through the photos. His face getting paler the deeper he looked. Once he saw all of them, his eyes filled with terror as they looked up at Jorah’s “I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can,” Jorah replied sarcastically. “However, I knew you were dirty the moment I met you. I work for the authorities after all. But know this, all I have to do is turn this into Scotland Yard, and you’ll be arrested by the end of the week. Unless you give me my money. Now.”

Viserys’ whole body started to shake. “I don’t have it.”

Jorah stood up from the couch, pulling his satchel on. “Then I guess we have no more to discuss. I’m reporting your drug dealing and you’ll be in cuffs within a few days. Get your deeds settled.” He nodded his head towards the now scattered photos. “You can keep those. I have several copies. Good day.” He almost made it to the door and went to open it when a heavyweight pulled his leg back. Looking down he saw Viserys holding onto his leg in a vice grip.

“Give me more time!” He looked up at him, eyes tearing up and nose running. “Please, Jorah, don’t go to the police! Just give me a few more weeks! I’ll die!”

“What a pity.” Jorah mused with no sympathy whatsoever. “You should have thought of that before you bought a _brick_ of cocaine. Did you really think you would get rich from giving away free samples and spending what was left on lottery tickets?”

The man was still clinging to his leg. “I was desperate! I still am! Please, I’ll do anything!”

“Too late.” Jorah finally wrenched his leg out his grip and opened the door. “You’re finished.”

“Wait! I…” Viserys looked around desperately. “Dany! She can fix this!”

“Have your sister pay off your debt?” Jorah went to leave again. “Aren’t you old enough to pay for your own bills?”

“Not money! I’m saying you can have her!”

That caught his attention. He still held the door open as he looked over his shoulder at the cowering man. “What did you say?”

“You’re not seeing anyone, right? And I noticed you don’t have a wedding ring.” He sniffed and got back to his feet, dusting himself off. “You can have my sister.”

Jorah wasn’t one-hundred percent sure he was understanding the fool. “What exactly are you offering me, Viserys? For me to sleep with your sister? Do you really think I lack for female company to the point where I would just take any woman you throw at me?”

“But she’s beautiful! She is!” He insisted. “Daenerys is not just any random woman. Here!” He took a picture from the wall. “See? You can have her for as long as you want!”

He rolled his eyes but took the picture. “I’ve already seen her graduation photo. I know what your sister looks like.” He paused as he registered the name. “Daenerys? I thought you called her Dany.”

“It’s her nickname. Everyone’s called her that since she was young.”

Jorah looked at the more recent photo of the lady in question. Once more those eyes were looking into his and he could help the flood of memories that assaulted him.

 

_House in flames…_

_...screams of a young girl coming from the inside_

_Multiple men being taken away in handcuffs…_

_...climbing to the second story_

_Window shatters from his boot_

_...a huddled figure hiding in a closet_

_The fire roaring…_

_...the smoke blinding_

_The girl in his arms shaking…_

_...silver hair blowing in the wind_

_Soot covered face looks up at him…_

_...lilac eyes open and meet his_

 

Jorah shakes himself out the flashback. He looks around. That’s right, he was at Viserys’ home. The one he shared with his sister...Daenerys.

He remembered her now. It had been thirteen years ago, but he remembered her. The reason why he quit consulting with sex crimes and moved on to homicide. It was her. But could he really accept this form of ‘payment’ from her brother? “Why would she agree to this? Going home with a complete stranger, what would she get out of it?”

Viserys sniffed and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. “She’d do anything for me. I’m the only family she has.”

That made Jorah narrowed his eyes. “Yet, I can tell by the way you regard her that she already pays all the bills and all of your debts as it is. The role applies to her as well. She’s _your_ only family left. Why would you just give her up?”

“I’m doing what I have to to survive!” He argued. “She’ll understand.”

“Oh, she’ll understand alright.” Jorah agreed. “That you’re a backstabbing coward that would rather send his sister off with a complete stranger to save his own skin instead of taking responsibility for his actions.”

“Family always look out for each other!” He insisted.

“And where does your part come in?” The older man countered. “As the older brother, shouldn’t you be doing everything in your power to make sure that she’s taken care of?” Viserys stayed silent. How much of a coward could someone truly be? This man had no backbone whatsoever.

_Perhaps the girl would indeed be better off with me after all._ He mused. _With a brother like this, anyone would be glad to be rid of him._ He stopped himself when he realized where his mind was going. Was he actually considering this offer? Why would this girl agree to stay with a man she didn’t know. Then again, would she want the only family she had sent to prison? But also, what if he were someone else?

Looking at Viserys’ shaking for, he could already tell that this man would let him do anything to his sister. What if he used her another way to get the money? Would she truly be safe if Jorah walked away and let the authorities handle this? Would they get here in time? Or would the time let Viserys weasel his way to sell her to someone else in a desperate attempt to get the money?

Jorah made his decision. “Alright, I accept your offer. She will come live with me at my home for one full month. She does this, I will consider your debt paid. On one condition.”

A new light appeared in his eyes and he nodded eagerly. “Of course, anything!”

“She has to agree,” Jorah said, making Viserys’ jaw drop. “I’m not taking her against her will. If she agrees to come with me and stay for one month, the debt will be forgotten. Should she not, I’ll report you.” He takes a glance at his watch, he has a case to work on. “I have to go. I’ll come back in about a week or so. Maybe you can pay me back a little of what you owe by then.”

“Thank you!” He squealed. “Thank you so much for understanding, Jorah!”

“Don’t mistake this leniency for kindness, Viserys.” Jorah warned. “If Daenerys says no, which she has every right to, I _will_ take you prison myself. Understood?” He nodded. “Don’t forget it.” He slammed the door behind him and walked to his car.

 

***

 

 

Jorah took a small puff from his cigarette as he leaned over the railing of his balcony. He could hear Daenerys crying in her room from down the hall. Casting a wistful glance in her direction, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of regret.

Did he really do the right thing in bringing her here? He tried to convince himself that it was for her benefit. That there was the possibility that her brother could have easily given to her someone much worse and pimped her out. That _he_ saved her from that. But he knew better.

It had been over a decade, but Jorah remembered her. It had been so long ago and she was a teenager at the time. He’d been asked to come in for a case of underage trafficked girls. A house of hell. By the time police arrived, the house was on fire. A desperate attempt to destroy any evidence of their operation. But they’d failed.

Jorah saved a young girl that had intended to let die in that house. That girl was Daenerys Targaryen herself. After the case, he’d left her at the hospital and never saw her again. Until yesterday. Now she was living with him. This was his chance to do right by her. He wanted to protect her. Also, when he finally met her face-to-face, he couldn’t deny the magnetic pull he felt towards her. She was an attractive woman. And he, nearly twenty years her senior could feel her attraction to him as well.

He wanted her. And by some miracle, he could tell she wanted him too. But she wasn’t going to come to him in a hurry. Oh no, she wouldn’t give in easily. Not her. But Jorah was confident that in time, she would come to him. Confide in him. Not just sex. He wants to share the burdens of her past. She has so much on her shoulders that she’s had to carry by herself, it’s time for her to let it go. And Jorah was determined that this month, she will do just that.


	5. Negotiations

**I Don’t Own Game of Thrones, the Song of Ice and Fire or any of their Characters**

 

**Negotiations**

 

 

“Bugger!” Daenerys muttered as she unpacked all of her belongings. Her eyes still red from crying. “After everything, I did for that lazy no-good useless pig-headed moron. My own brother offers me as a way to settle another damn debt. For dealing  _ cocaine _ of all things! I didn’t think even he could be that stupid. But again he proves me wrong.” There’s a knock at the door and she snaps. “Come in!” She doesn't take her eyes off her suitcase as the door opens. “With all due respect,  _ Jorah _ , I really need don’t want to talk anymore tonight, so if you could just say your peace and leave that would be fantastic.”

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” That wasn’t Jorah Mormont.

She swung her head around and was met with a man older than him wearing a suit, grey-haired with a beard and arms behind his back. “Who are you?”

The stranger bowed his head. “My name is Davos Seaworth. Mr. Mormant’s butler.”

She took a step back. “He told me that the staff had the day off today and didn’t say anything about a butler.”

“He’s half correct in that regard. He did give the staff the day off, but it didn’t include me exactly because I live here.”

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You live in but the maid doesn’t?”

He shrugged. “I’ve known Mr. Mormant for many years. We grew up together, you could say. My father butled for his father and I took over after he retired.”

She crossed her arms. “So what do you want with me?”

“I just wanted to introduce myself.” He snorted pulling out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket. “Better that than you randomly finding me around the house and mistake me for a stranger then throwing something at me. Here.” He handed it to her and at her flabbergasted reaction, he spoke quickly. “I heard when a customer got rough with a coworker of yours at the cafe you work and it ended with you chasing him out with a drip tray.” 

Her mouth opened and closed, a loss for words. All she could manage was, “Where did you…?”

He cleared his throat. “Let’s just say Sophie is an old acquaintance.”

“Sophie my  _ employer _ ?” She got out. “She told you about that?”

His hands went up in surrender. “I assure you, she said it in praise.”

Daenerys couldn’t take anymore and plop down on the bed. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Davos cleared his throat. “That being said, Miss Targaryen, would you like to have dinner down in the dining room with Mr. Mormont or would you rather have it in your room tonight?”

She dropped her head. “I’ll have it here, thank you.”

He nods. “Very good, Miss Targaryen. Before I bring it, I must ask, do you have any food allergies? Or foods that you’d rather not eat.”

She shook her head. “Just honeysuckle, that’s all. As far as preferences, I’m not too fond of mushrooms or raw onions.”

“Noted. Today we will be having the pork roast with sauteed vegetables and red rice. I’ll bring it up shortly.” He left, closing the door behind him.

Daenerys waited until she couldn’t hear his footfalls before letting her head drop into her hands. “Why is this happening to me?” She asked rhetorically. “Is it really too much to ask for have  _ one _ day of normal?” Her phone beeped with a text. She took it out of her pocket to see a text from her Petyr. “Clearly it is.” It read…

 

 

**_Daenerys,_ **

**_I need you to come in tonight ASAP._ **

**_-Petyr_ **

 

She blinked and read it again to make sure she was deciphering it correctly. Yes, Petyr was asking her to come in. No,  _ demanding _ her to come into work. With a curse, she replied…

 

**_I don’t work for you anymore,_ **

**_you told me to empty my locker._ **

**_-Daenerys_ **

 

She waited patiently for a response. Less than a minute goes by before she gets the second text.

 

**_And now I’m telling you to come in._ **

**_Missandei quit this morning for so be_ **

**_here by 8._ **

**_-Petyr_ **

 

A smile tried to pull at her lips.  _ Missandei quit probably because she was tired of your wandering eye.  _ Her first initial response was to comply and tell him that she’d be coming. But then she remembered where she was. Looking around the room, she made an annoyed face. She thinks she’s been through enough for one day. Petyr can very well bugger off. Her fingers couldn’t move fast enough.

 

**_I’m not coming in, Petyr. Find_ **

**_someone else._ **

**_-Daenerys_ **

 

It took him a while for him to reply this time. For a moment she thought he might have actually taken her message seriously, then another ding sounded.

 

**_Listen, Daenerys, you need to come_ **

**_in tonight by 8. We are short staffed._ **

 

**_-Petyr_ **

 

“Are you bloody serious?” Daenerys couldn’t believe his persistence. Actually, she can but…  _ he _ fired  _ her _ ! Now he expects her to drop everything and come into work anyway? Well, that’s too damn bad.

 

**_Not. My. Problem. Put on an apron_ **

**_and get your hands dirty. I’ll pick up_ **

**_my paycheck at the end of the pay_ **

**_Period. Good night._ **

**_-Daenerys_ **

 

 

Before Petyr could send her another reply, she quickly shut off her phone and placed it on the dresser. “Now if only I had the guts to tell him that to his smug face.” She mused looking down at her black screen. “Maybe one day.” There was a knock at the door and she lifted her head. “Coming!” She went to the door to open it. 

Behind was Davos with a silver tray holding a bronze colored covered plate. “Here you are, Miss Targaryen.” He places the tray on the vanity and takes off the cover. “I hope it’s to your liking. “

The aroma of the cooked food lifted in the air and filled her nose. “Mmm,” She murmured. “That smell fantastic! Did you cook this, Davos?”

He nodded with a grin. “I did. I’m glad that you like the smell. Just wait until you taste it. An old family recipe I learned from my father.” He went back to the door and took the handle. “I’ll be here later to collect your dishes. Enjoy.” And shut the door.

Daenerys smiled gently and went back to the food. The pork was cut perfectly. And it was so tender it was like butter. The rice was just right texture and oh the spices! Davos was an amazing chef! It’s not too long before the finishes her plate. Her stomach now full of someone else's’ home cooking, she was ready to unpack. While studying her new room, she learned that she had her own personal bathroom and a nice sized walk-in closet. She’d never seen a closet so large. So spacious! She wasn’t even sure if she had enough clothes to fill the thing. Not that it had been too much of an issue.

She never really spent that much money on herself. Every month, she had to take her salary apart infractions to make all payments were met. Groceries, utilities, internet, and then Viserys’ debts. Every year she would permit herself to use £80 for new clothes and another £80 for shoes. Half spent on work uniforms. It was very rare when she would actually get something she personally wanted. She always put her brother’s needs before her own.

After she finished packing, she switched to her nightwear and exited the closet. She spies her stuffed dragon on the bed and lies down, pulling it into her arms. Drogon was what she called it. It was an averaged size, black shiny scales, and orange eyes. It has been her companion for several years. Since her teenage years. It was the first thing she ever bought for herself. 

She holds Drogon close and falls asleep. Allowing herself to drift into the land of dreams.

  

* * *

 

 

Jorah woke up while it was still dark outside. He’d had some difficulty trying to sleep. All night he kept tossing and turning. Only able to think about the house’s new occupant. Daenerys. She must still be sleeping. With a tired groan, he gives up on trying to get more sleep and gets out of bed. He changes out of his  pajamas and puts on a pair of workout trousers. 

He needs to clear his head. A few laps on the treadmill should do him some good. He hopes. His gym is located in the basement along with his indoor swimming pool. There’s another one outside but it’s too cold out to use. And the one downstairs can be heated. But he doesn’t think he needs a full swim today. Maybe later.

Taking the stairs that lead down below, he grabs a water bottle on the way. He feels he might be there a while. The gym is about 800 2 with several dumbbells, a treadmill, smith machine, an electrical trainer, incline bench press, exercise balls, and a rowing machine. The walls were made of brick with one side aligned with mirrors, a small window that could see into the backyard, 50-inch flat screen television, surround sound system, small shower, and recycled rubber flooring. Turning on Vivaldi, he gets started.

He runs several laps on the treadmill, more than his usual. Takes a few turns on the rowing machine and the bench press. Davos comes down sometime later and by then he had moved onto doing some sit-ups on the exercise ball. 

Davos raised his brow as he looked around the room. “How long have you been down here?”

Jorah checks his watch and grimaces. “At least three hours.”

His companion rolls his eyes and checked his own watch. “Daenerys goes to work at six o'clock right? It’s an hour away. She might be getting ready now. Hop in the shower so you can take her.”

He rubbed his eyes and did as he was told. Just a quick rinse and scrub and he’s out in a few minutes. Davos had thankfully left an extra pair of clothes for him. He takes the steps two at a time out of the basement and up to the second floor. He sees Davos walking away from her door and narrows his eyes. “Isn’t she ready.” And goes for her door.

Davos looks over his shoulder to see him reaching for her door handle and jumps, “Wait, Sir!”

Jorah opened the door, about to ask her if she’s ready, but is met with a surprise. There’s Daenerys by the bed, hair up in a bun, wearing nothing but a towel. Her eyes bug out as wide as his while her brows disappear into her hairline. He could see drops of water coming down her neck and arms.  _ Bollocks. _

She recovers faster than him and her expression changed from shocked to furious and started screaming, “What the hell are you doing!? Don’t you knock? Get out!” He shakes out of his stupor fast enough to dodge the shoe that came flying towards his head. Instead of hitting the porcelain vase behind him. Soon followed by another shoe and her shouting, “Close the damn door!”

He couldn’t grab that handle fast enough. Swinging it shut, he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

Davos stares disappointingly at the broken shards on the ground and sighs. “I liked that vase.”

Jorah glared at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He glared back. “I said ‘wait’. Not my issue that you already made your mind to go in. Why do you think I was walking away?  _ I _ knocked and she said she wasn’t ready.”

“Can you two argue about this  _ away _ from the door?” She shouted from inside. “I can still hear you!”

Davos sighed and gestured toward the mess. “I’ll clean this up. I think it best for you to wait for her in the car.”

“I think you’re right.” He agreed and made a b-line for the car. Practically flew out the door. He got outside, unlocked his car, got into his car, and waited. 

She came out a few minutes later. Face red and eyes blazing with fire. She got in the car and slammed the door shut. Neither of them said anything. So he just started the car and drove to the cafe in silence. The entire ride was unsettling. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The drive into the city didn’t usually take a long one, but this time, it felt like well over an hour before he pulled up outside the entrance.

“I get off at two-thirty this afternoon. When we get back, you and I are going to have a talk.” Was all she said and exited the car, again slamming the door shut.

_ I bet we are. _ He stays in the car even after she enters the cafe. With a mutter, he pulls out a pack, takes out a cigarette and lights it up. He takes a nice long huff and lets out an exhale of smoke with a curse. “Shit.” He scratches his chin with his thumb and chuckles. This was going to be an interesting month.

 

* * *

  

“There’s my, Dany!” Sansa greeted with a wide smile.

The anger from earlier dissipates a little and Daenerys smiled back at the friendly face. “Morning, Sansa.” With a wave, she walks to the back towards the lockers. Back there, she’s greeted by the owner who's already started the baking prep. “Morning, Sophie.”

“Morning, luv!” Sophie replied, pulling out a baking sheet. “Going to be busy today. Make me proud!”

Daenerys puts away her bag with a light chuckle, pulls out her apron, name tag, and hat, puts them on, and clocks in. She walks backs to the front and goes straight towards the coffee filters and starts stacking the boxes. But she stops when she notices Sansa staring at her. “Something wrong?”

Sansa didn’t miss a beat. “You tell me. What’s going on?”

She furrowed her brows. No way she could read her that easily. Better she played dumb. “Nothing.”

“Oh no?” Her friend challenged. “So you’re going to tell me that you  _ didn’t _ just come out of that mystery car that was here yesterday? Or do you have an identical twin that vanished into thin air before you walked in?”

Bugger. So much for acting blase. “It’s...I don’t know where to start.” 

Sansa crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. “Start from the beginning. I’ve already gotten a headstart on the prep today. We have an hour before we open. Start talking.”

Daenerys knew she was cornered. There was no way she could hide things from Sansa. She knew her for too long. “Alright. It all started with Viserys.”

Her coworker was already rolling her eyes. “ _ Now _ what did he do?”

“Well…” She took a deep breath. “He borrowed a hefty sum from someone to buy and sell cocaine.” Sansa’s jaw dropped and Daenerys chuckled. “Oh, I’m not done. Apparently, he was way past his due date. So my idiot brother promised something else as collateral. Or in my case, some _ one _ .”

“Don’t tell me…”

“You are correct.” She got out through gritted teeth. “He promised that the man takes me to stay with him for a whole month in exchange to forget the debt. Or the man was going to turn him into Scotland Yard.”

Sansa grabbed her by the shoulders. “Why didn’t let the man take the bloody idiot!? You troubles would have been over for once.” She leaned in and lowered her voice. “You’re letting that weasle pimp you out now? Why did agree to stay with this man?”

Daenerys dropped her head. “I almost let him go. He blackmailed me with a promise I made a long time ago. I don’t think I’ve seen him so desperate.”

Her friend’s grip loosened slightly. “Did he hurt you?”

She shook her head. “That’s the interesting thing, Sansa. Remember the attractive man we saw the other day? Blonde hair, blue eyes, very rich voice?” At her nod, she kept going. “ _ He’s _ the one that Viserys borrowed money from.”

Sansa’s eyes got so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out of her skull. “You’re serious?” When she nodded, her friend’s grip loosened. “Dany, you know you don’t have to do this. You can leave him and stay with me and Arya. Let Viserys go to prison.”

Daenerys shrugged. “I can’t do that, Sansa. Though a coward he may be, and even though he basically sold me, he’s still the only family I have.”

“Blood doesn’t always define family, Dany, you know that.” Sansa insisted. “I can’t just stand by while this man does whatever he wants to you whenever he wants.”

She placed her hand atop hers. “He won’t.”

Sansa blinked. “What?”

Daenerys cleared her throat. “He confessed that, even though he wants to have me, he will not force himself on me. He won’t hurt me.”

“And you believed him?” The sarcasm in her voice was hard to miss.

“He could have forced himself on me at any point last night. But he didn’t. And aside from the accident this morning, I don’t think he ever will.”

“You’re already staying with him.” Sansa groaned. “Well, at least he seems to be a gentleman sometimes! Wait...what happened this morning?”

She could feel her cheeks getting warm at the recent memory. “He came into my room without knocking, and found me in nothing but a bath towel.”

Sansa shook her head as if to clear it. “He...what?”

 

* * *

  

Two o’clock couldn’t come fast enough for Jorah. It was as if Father Time himself was toying with him.

“ _ Stupid...me-shaped corridors! _ ” A voice came from the other side of the room. Jorah groaned as he raised a brow at the television as _ Sacha Baron Cohen _ portrayed as “Time” in Tim Burton’s ‘Alice Through the Looking Glass’ plays on the screen. All day he’d been on a movie binge to make the time go by faster. It worked somewhat. But this final hour was dragging slower than a snail in a snowstorm.

“Very amusing.” Jorah snatched the remote and shut it off. He checked his wristwatch then looked up at the clock. _I don’t think_ _it would be too much harm if I arrived a little early._ Decision made, he picks up his keys and heads for the door.

“Are you sure that’s wise, Sir?” Davos asked him before he could walk out. “Don’t you want to give her some more space? Just to let her cool down.”

Jorah shook his head and continued to the car. “We’re going to be talking later no matter how long I wait. I promised her that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. And here we are. The sooner she skins my hide, the sooner it will be over.”

“Your funeral.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

He got into his car and drove back to the cafe. Unfortunately, parking wasn’t as generous as had been that morning so he had to circle the block a few times before he found one. But he didn’t go inside. Not yet. To be honest he was much too terrified to face her wrath. What would she throw at him this time? A tray? A mug? Dear God, he was gormless. But he couldn’t avoid forever. Better he waits out here and enjoys a good fag.

“ _ There _ you are!” A female voice said that was  _ not _ Daenerys. He’d just lit his cigarette and turned around to see a redheaded woman standing behind him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jorah raised gave her a perplexed expression. “Who are you?’

A thin finger was shoved into at his face. “I’m your worst nightmare if you ever hurt Dany!”

Ah, now he remembered. “You work with her here, right?”

His next puff was interrupted when she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer. “Oh, I do more than just work with her. Dany is my best friend. We’ve been there for each other for years. She’s been through too much. And while she has assured me that you haven’t done anything...yet.” She leans in so they’re nose-to-nose. “Know this. I will make your life a living hell if you so much as look at her cross-eyed. Do I make myself clear?”

Clear? She was about to bite his nose off. “Crystal.”

She let go of his jacket and took a few steps back. “Glad to hear it. Now don’t forget what I said.” And with that, she went back into the cafe.

All Jorah could do was stare at the door. “Well shite.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do you have such a big smirk on your face?” Daenerys asked Sansa as she waltzed back into the locker area. “Should I be worried?”

“Not at all,” Sansa replied. That smirk still on her lips.

Daenerys shut her locker with a  _ bang. _ “What did you do?”

Sansa placed a hand on her heart in mock pain. “What? Me? Little old protective of my best friend me? Why nothing! I’m insulted.”

“Mmm hmm.” She muttered. “I’ll find out later, I’m sure. See you on Tuesday, Sansa.” She took out her bag and shut it tight.

“I’ll walk you out.” Sansa got off of the locker and followed her.

Sure enough, Jorah was outside waiting for her. “Ready?” He asked her.

She nodded. “Are you?

He chuckled nervously. “I’d be a fool to think you would let me off with a warning.”

Sansa walked in front of her, blocking her view. “And I know that you will take my warning seriously, Mr. Mormont.” Then turned back to her. “Love you, Dany. Remember I’m just a phone call away if you need anything. You still owe me a girls night!” And she was out the door.

Jorah chuckled. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

The drive to the house was another quiet one. But less tense. She was feeling less hostile this time around. Much less. The ride also seems to go by quicker. Once more the beautiful house comes into view. Jorah pulls up in the garage and they both get out.

“Is there a private place where we can talk?” She asked, thinking about Davos.

“There’s my room.” He offered with a wink.

Her eyes narrowed as a blush tinged her cheeks. “No, thank you. Anywhere else?”

He sighed with feigned disappointment, “How’s about my study.”

“That will do just fine. Shall we?” She offered

He held his arm out. “Ladies first.”

“Thank you.” After letting her inside, he led her up the stairs up to the third floor. 

The reached the east end of the house and he opened the door. “It’s in here. No one will be able to hear us.”

“Good to know.” She murmured and took a seat by the large desk. While he took the one behind it. “Now since you and I are going to be roommates, and aside from the ‘how’ and the ‘who’ there’s no reason why we can’t get along.”

He took out a cigarette and little it, snapping the lid shut. Taking a puff out of the thing and letting out a breath of smoke before replying. “I agree. I think the two of us will get along  _ just fine. _ ”

_ Oh, no you don’t! _ He was not going to start flirting now. Her eyes zone in on that damn cigarette. She stands up from the chair, walks around the desk, and plucks it right out of his lips. “First thing.” She puts it out in the ashtray. “I absolutely detest cigarette smoke. Or any kind of tobacco smoke for that matter. So I ask that you refrain from smoking if we are in the same room.”

His brow rose. “You’re very headstrong.” Then he smiled. “I admire that in a woman.”

She huffed and sat back in the chair. “You won’t like it so much if you come into my bedroom without knocking again. Count your blessing that my shoes were the only things within reach.”

His smirk turned sheepish. “Ah yes. That was inexcusable on my part. And for that, I do apologize. From now on, I will knock on the door, wait for an answer, and then proceed inside if I am permitted to do so.”

“Thank you.” She tapped her chin for a moment. Then she remembered. “Ah yes! The most important thing.” He crossed his legs, waiting. “No more flirting!”

He pretended to be coy. “But it’s my greatest skill.”

“Not with me!”

“Not yet.”

“Never will!”

“We shall see.”

“Nothing to be seen!”

He stood up from his chair and made his way around, only to sit on it right in front of her. “Oh, there will be.” He lifted her chin with his finger. “You won’t be able to resist my charms forever.”

She jerked away. “I’m headstrong, remember.”

In her haste to tell him off, she missed it as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. The feel of his lips was so soft. Then he whispers in her ear, “I’m always up for a challenge. And I know yours will be the most rewarding.”


End file.
